


Like a Burning Flame

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Anal, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Baker Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean Winchester BDSM, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Firefighter Castiel (Supernatural), Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: "No, no, no." Dean shot up from under his pile of Ikea cardboard. "There's no fire here. The smoke alarm is disabled, we're seasoning our ovens."The firefighter removed his helmet and mask, taking Dean's breath away as though he had actually inhaled smoke. "Seasoning Ovens?" He cocked his eyebrow, his bright blue eyes shining in confusion. "And that requires smoke billowing out of the back of your building?"Dean's mouth failed to move, entranced as he was with the gorgeous man in a firefighter's uniform in front of him. Charlie shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Call your guys off so nothing is destroyed by water, and we'll show you." She turned the firefighter back to the entrance and waited 'til he was outside before smacking Dean. "Rush your blood back to your head, will you?"





	Like a Burning Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/gifts).

> Week Number 16, with a simple and sexy prompt from the ever amazing [Unforth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth)! Uniform Kink (with a side of Panty Kink).
> 
> xxx
> 
> BTW - My DCBB _For the Last Time_ drops tomorrow, 10/22. It's my largest fic yet for this fandom, coming in at 37k words. It has artwork by the incredible PieDarling, and we can't wait to share it with you!
> 
> xxx
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Charlie insisted on cranking the ovens to their highest temperatures. The ovens were all brand new, unlike when she and Dean had opened their first bakery, and they needed to be broken in before a batch of anything could go in. Dean had thrown open the backdoors and the windows, knowing that there would be smoke. And he was reasonably sure he had disconnected the smoke alarms that were right over their ovens.

The industrial fan they rented for the day was set up. It was aimed to blow all smoke away from the front of the house. They were still decorating and cleaning for their grand opening in a week. It had been a hard sell to convince their new town that a Game Café was needed, but a lot of nerds had come out of the woodwork and helped get them approved.

"Dean, it's your turn to check. If we have a small layer of soot, we can start cooling them off." A kitchen timer went off, and Charlie smiled at Dean as she arranged some of the posters on the wall.

"It's not my first time seasoning something, Red." Dean tossed his rag on the counter, grabbing the timer and headed back into the kitchen. He threw on a mask and cracked open the first oven, letting the smoke escape before opening it fully. The fan worked perfectly and blew the smoke out, letting Dean get a good look inside. Not ready, he closed the oven and checked the other two, following the same procedure. He pulled the kitchen timer off of his belt and set it for 15 minutes before heading back out to the café.

"Not ready?" Charlie hopped off the bench and stepped back to make sure the posters were straight.

Dean shook his head and tossed the timer to Charlie. "Nope. Set to check in 15."

Charlie nodded and clipped the timer onto her pants. "Want to start on the shelves then? I know how much you love Ikea."

Dean rolled his eyes as he sat down to put a set of shelves together. He had cracked the first box open when the sound of a loud siren could suddenly be heard over the music they were playing. Dean didn't think much of it, as they purposely chose their storefront as it was close to the police station and fire station. He knew that civil servants survived off coffee, and he was happy to provide. Dean pulled the shelves out of the boxes when the flashing lights of a firetruck got brighter and started to light up the shop brightly. "Charlie!?"

Charlie shrugged and headed up to the front door, unlocking it and sticking her head out. She looked from left to right before stepping back in. "I have no idea. There's noth–"

She was interrupted by a firefighter running up to the door and knocking on it, before pulling it open. "We're got an alert of a fire at this address. There's smoke coming from the back of the building, you need to evacuate."

"No, no, no." Dean shot up from under his pile of Ikea cardboard. "There's no fire here. The smoke alarm is disabled, we're seasoning our ovens."

The firefighter removed his helmet and mask, taking Dean's breath away as though he had actually inhaled smoke. "Seasoning Ovens?" He cocked his eyebrow, his bright blue eyes shining in confusion. "And that requires smoke billowing out of the back of your building?"

Dean's mouth failed to move, entranced as he was with the gorgeous man in a firefighter's uniform in front of him. Charlie shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Call your guys off so nothing is destroyed by water, and we'll show you." She turned the firefighter back to the entrance and waited 'til he was outside before smacking Dean. "Rush your blood back to your head, will you?"

The firefighter returned. "Alright, show me."

"Follow me." Charlie beckoned over her shoulder. "Kitchen's back here. Come on, Dean."

Dean nodded and followed behind the firefighter, his eyes trailing down and trying to imagine what his ass looked like under the coat.

"These are industrial ovens," Charlie explained. "Fresh off the line, they're not good to bake with. You need to cook out any potential leftover chemicals, season them, or prep them, and then they're good to go. Fastest way to do that is crank it up to the highest temperature they can handle and let it bake until there's a small level of soot inside it." She looked at Dean. "Mask, hon." She looked back to the firefighter. "You're going to want to put yours back on." Charlie covered her mouth with a mask and waited until the guys were covered. She cracked open the first oven, letting out the smoke, and then opened it. "Looks like this one is done." She pointed to the inside before turning it down to half temperature. She repeated the process for the second oven, then determined that the third oven needed about another five minutes.

Once the last oven was closed, the firefighter removed his respirator. "Interesting."

"Yeah. And we open in a week, so we figured we'd knock it out today, it would give us time to clean out the soot and then try a couple test batches." Dean added in.

"I didn't realize how much these ovens can put out." The firefighter commented.

"We never actually set them that high, except for this first step," Charlie commented. "I think my highest recipe calls for 475°. Dean's is around that too."

Dean nodded, his eyes focused on the firefighter again.

"Alright, then. You may want to get your alarm checked out then, especially if you think that you disabled it. It called us instantly." The firefighter pulled off his gloves and opened his jacket, then reached down inside of his pants. "I apologize for the crudeness." He pulled out a card. "I'm Lieutenant Novak, over at the local station. Once you have the alarm situation fixed. Give us a call to do a test on it. That way, we can give you a thumbs up for opening."

Dean stared at the man in front of him, leaving Charlie to grab the card.

"Thanks, Lieutenant. Dean or I will give them a call this afternoon." Charlie offered her hand. "Charlie, by the way. Hopefully, you'll come by once we're open."

"If you guys make coffee, we'll be here. Anything is better than the crap at the station." Lieutenant Novak smiled and shook Charlie's hand before offering his hand to Dean.

Dean took it and nodded. "Any kind of coffee in particular?"

"I like trying new things." Lieutenant Novak winked. "We'll see you soon?"

"Jesus," Charlie muttered under her breath when Dean failed to answer. "We will. Let me walk you back up front." She kicked Dean in the shin as she passed him. 

Dean flinched but managed to hold in his curse until the kitchen door swung shut behind Charlie and the firefighter. "Sonofabitch!" He grabbed a stool and sat down, waiting for his brain to reboot from the mental 404 it had just experienced, when Charlie came back.

"So, you got the hots for the firefighter?" She leaned against the door and crossed her arms. "Do I need to pull out the fire extinguisher and spray you down, or you going to be able to function on your own?"

"I'm seriously considering a change of career right now."

"You can barely stand the heat inside a kitchen. I don't think you can stand the fire inside an actual fire."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Did you see him, Red?"

"Yes, I did." Charlie patted Dean's head. "He was pretty, and you were clearly attracted."

"I guess I was obvious, huh?" Dean crossed his arms on the prep table and let his head fall onto them. "Ugh, I'm probably a weird creeper."

"If he didn't flirt with you, I would say yes, yes you are. But I think you endeared yourself to him." Charlie pulled on Dean's arm. "Come on, you have shelves to build so we can put games out and away."

xxx

Lieutenant Castiel Novak sat at one of the tables in the lounge, drinking a coffee and filling out the paperwork from the run he just came back from. He took another sip of the coffee and grabbed a packet of sugar, pouring it in to try and cut out the bitterness that somehow got worse with each sip.

As he filled out the paperwork, the green eyes of Dean kept coming back into his mind. It hadn't escaped Castiel's notice that Dean had checked him out the entire time he was there, and to know that the other man found him attractive sent a shiver of excitement through his spine.

"Hey Clarence, you got that report done yet?" Meg peeked into the lounge. "Cap wants it yesterday."

Castiel blushed. "It's almost done, Meg. I just need to note that we'll need to go back for a follow up on their alarm system."

"Is that so?" Meg pushed the door open and sauntered in. "This has nothing to do with the guy that co-owns the place, right?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Cas took a drink of his coffee, gagging on the liquified sugar that poured down his throat with it.

"Seriously?" Meg smirked. "He fluttered his eyelashes at you, and we cut the hoses before we even finished rolling them out." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Spit it out."

"There was no heat inside the building. I know what to look for when at the scene of a fire. There was no fire."

Meg leaned down on the table and met Castiel's eyes. "So, you'll be ok sending me to confirm that their alarm system is up to code?"

"I already told them I would be out. I'm here this week, so it makes sense for me to go. Your last day on is tomorrow."

"Well, if they call tomorrow, I can go." Meg smiled sweetly.

Castiel flustered slightly. "No, I got it."

"Then, just make sure you get his number this time." Meg pushed herself up from the table. "So it's a café, right? Think they'll offer a discount to frequent flyers?"

"I hope so, considering how disgusting our stuff is." Castiel fake gagged, remember what he just drank. "We'll be staying over there instead of here in the firehouse."

Meg laughed as she stood up. "Good. I'll get to meet this Adonis of yours."

"Get out of here." Castiel shooed her away. "Tell Michael the report will be emailed to him in a minute."

"Fine. Just remember I make an excellent wingman, Clarence."

Meg turned and left the lounge, leaving Castiel to finish his report. He clicked submit and checked for the confirmation that it was sent to their Captain. Castiel sighed and opened a new window, remembering that the name of the café was Clues and Brews, and searched for it. A picture of Charlie and Dean - declaring them siblings - was on the front page of their website along with a blurb explaining that it was a gaming café and not the first one they had. He sat back, kicking his feet up on the chair across from him, browsing their website with a smile on his face.

xxx 

Dean officially hated Ikea. Or Charlie. Or both. 

He had finished the final set of shelves that Charlie had purchased, and was moving them into place when a knock came at the front door. Dean prepared to yell that they weren't open yet when he looked up.

Lieutenant Novak.

"One second." He yelled, carefully setting down the shelving unit before heading up to the front door and unlocking it, letting him in. "Hello, Lieutenant." Dean swallowed.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel held out his hand. "Did Charlie not tell you I was coming?"

Charlie opened the kitchen door and propped it. "No, I did not."

"It would have been nice to know!" Dean stared, flabbergasted at Charlie.

"This is much more amusing." Charlie curled her fingers in 'follow me' gesture. "Come on back, Lieutenant."

"It's ok if you guys call me Castiel. Lieutenant is a bit formal for me." Castiel walked into the kitchen with an alarm tester. "Did you call the Alarm Company as instructed?"

Charlie nodded. "Yep. They know that between noon and 3PM today, any trigger for a fire should be treated as a test."

"Very good." Castiel made his way over to the alarm box. "Warning, these will get loud, so if you have ear cover, I would recommend it.

Charlie and Dean covered their ears and watched as Castiel went through the steps for the next hour or so testing, making sure that nothing would set it off falsely.

"Alright. I'm not sure how the previous owners never triggered the alarm system before, or if they did something when they left, but this is in top condition. You guys are good to go." Castiel shook Charlie's hand before taking Dean's. "We're really looking forward to you guys opening up. We might not be able to play the games, but if your coffee is as good as the reviews for your old shop says, we're already hooked."

"You looked us up?" Dean tilted his head. His hand was still in Cas'; their handshake complete, but their need to touch not fulfilled. 

"Yeah. A few of the crew back at the house wanted to know what the deal was."

"Well, when are you working next, Castiel?" Charlie asked, her eyes locked on the guys' hands. "We can send you over a sampler or something. A little thank you and a little apology for the past couple of days."

Castiel looked at Charlie then looked down at his hand, reluctantly letting go of Dean's. "You don't have to do that."

"We don't have to. We want to. Right, Dean?"

"Right." Dean pouted, his hand slightly flexing as it fell back to his side.

"I'm in for the rest of the week." Castiel smiled at Dean. "I usually do 4 on, three off with alternating weekends. This is a weekend on, so it's actually seven days on."

"Well then, that settles it." Charlie leaned on a prep table. "One of us will come by either tomorrow or the next day to drop it off."

"I'll see you later, Charlie." Castiel bowed his head. "Dean, want to let me out?"

Dean bit back a whimper and nodded, turning to glare at Charlie briefly before following Castiel out to the front of the café. They walked in silence, and Dean unlocked the front door to let Castiel out. "I'll catch you later, Cas?"

"Cas?"

"I mean. Sorry. Castiel." Dean looked down at the floor.

"Cas is fine, Dean." Cas hooked his finger under Dean's chin, lifting it up to look at him. "I look forward to seeing you again soon." Cas pushed the door open and headed outside, appearing to walk the few blocks back to the fire station.

Dean pulled the door shut, locking it. His cheeks flushed red as he headed back towards the kitchen and Charlie's insufferable teasing. Dean knew he was completely and totally fucked.

Charlie and Dean settled on making a pastry platter that would last a few days over a few shifts. Charlie made a few of her trademark bagels and bread while Dean made some of his cookies and brownies.

"You know, you could totally rename some of these cookies." Charlie joked while waiting for her dough to rise. "Like the Hot Cocoa Cookie? How about the 'Too Hot to Handle'?"

"Nope, that implies that I put some kind of spice in it." Dean shook his head before lifting it from his conversion chart. "Wait. I could make a Mexican Hot Chocolate cookie and do that."

"There's the Dean I know and love! We need to make these punnier."

Dean rolled his eyes. "And what are you naming your bagels?"

"Why, thank you for asking!" Charlie hopped down off of her stool and grabbed a container, removing the lid and handing it to Dean. "Take a whiff."

"Holy hell, it's not a matter of clearing out the sinuses, I don't have sinuses left." Dean handed the container back to Charlie. "What is that?"

"Something to try out. I'm gonna call it the Five Alarm Special."

"Waivers?" Dean asked, his eyes watering.

Charlie did a little dance with her shoulders. "Already made and printed off."

"You're a dork."

"But you love me!" Charlie replied in a singsong voice.

Once their goods were complete and staged together on a platter, Charlie handed it off to Dean to deliver. Her completely valid excuse was that it would be too heavy for her to carry that far, even though Dean had seen her throw around 50-pound bags of flour as though they weighed nothing.

Charlie held open the front door, letting Dean out. "Hey, Dean? There's no rush to come back. Everything's just about ready for tomorrow. It's pretty much just the coffee stations left to set up, and some last-minute organization in the kitchen."

"Okay?" Dean looked at Charlie in confusion.

"I'm just saying, don't rush back. If time allows it, and Castiel doesn't have to rush out, see if you can get to know him or something. Not me teasing, just me seeing the way you two are around each other."

Dean glared at the redhead. "I hate you."

"I love you too." Charlie pulled the door shut and locked it, waving at Dean before heading back to behind the counter.

"This was her plan all along," Dean said to no one in particular as he walked down the street to the fire station. He prepared to ring the bell to be let in the front door when he heard a feminine voice call out to him from one of the engine bays.

"Hey! You're Dean, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." He looked at the brunette, trying to remember if he was supposed to know her.

"I'm Meg. I'd offer you my hand, but it looks like it might be a little hard for you to shake it." She eyed the platter. "Damn, Clarence said you were gonna bring some goodies, not a buffet. Follow me."

"Clarence?" Dean asked as he followed Meg. "Castiel?"

"Yeah. It's my nickname for the Lieu. We've known each other forever, so I know what his name means." She looked back and winked at Dean. "Keep playing your cards right, you'll know pretty soon. He's pretty sweet on you, gorgeous."

Dean's jaw dropped slightly as he walked through a door that Meg opened for him. "He likes me?"

"You could just be forward and ask him yourself." She tapped on a table. "Set those here, I'll go grab him."

Dean set the tray down and cleaned up the presentation when Meg came back with Cas. "Hello, Dean."

"Hiya, Cas." Dean smiled.

"Ugh." Meg rolled her eyes. "Told you though Clarence, look at that spread. Figured you should get first dibs, since your baker brought them over for you."

"Meg," Cas warned.

"No skin off my back." She grabbed a cookie. "I'll buy you like, five minutes before the rest of the crew comes and devours that." Meg headed back out the door she brought Dean in through.

"Sorry about Meg, Dean. She can be a bit of a handful."

Dean shrugged as he took a look at Cas. He was in partial or full uniform. Dean couldn't really tell, but Cas was in a teeshirt and turnout pants, the suspenders off of his shoulders and hanging at his sides. He licked his lips and looked away, slightly blushing. "It's all good, Cas. I should probably–"

"Would you like a tour?" Cas interrupted.

"I, uh." Dean blinked, trying to find a valid reason besides 'I want to jump your bones' and unable to find one. "Sure."

Cas flashed Dean a small smile. "Well, I'm pretty sure you saw the engine bay, and this is the lounge." Cas placed his hand on the small of Dean's back, leading him through the different areas, one by one until they came to a door that Cas wouldn't open.

"What's in that one?" Dean pointed with his thumb.

"That's the dorm. It's a bunch of beds, so we can crash if we need a nap."

"Can I see?"

Cas hesitated. "Someone might be resting."

"So you can peek in. If there is, we move on." Dean pouted playfully. "Please?"

Cas swallowed before opening the door and sticking his head inside. No one was in the dorm that he could see. "Like I said," he pushed the door open and stepped back and let Dean in. "It's just a bunch of beds."

Dean looked around before pulling Cas in the room and pushing him against the closing door. "Cas, tell me to stop if I've got this wrong."

"I'm not sure what you would have wrong, Dean." Cas raised his eyebrow. "Unless it's the fact that you're still standing."

Dean's eyes went wide, and he dropped to his knees, looking up at Cas, waiting for further instruction.

"I don't know how much time we have," Cas stated plainly. "Do think you're good enough to earn a reward before someone tries and gets in?"

"Yes. Let me show you. Please?" Dean pleaded quietly.

"The more you talk, the less time you have."

Dean unhooked the front of Cas' turnout pants, before unbuttoning them and unzippering them. He was met with another pair of pants and whimpered in frustration and looked up at Cas.

"Did you honestly think I would be naked under these?" Cas chuckled.

"Maybe," Dean grumbled as he undid the second pair of pants, finally getting to Cas' underwear. He pulled those down and watched as Cas' cock popped, despite being exposed to the cooler air. Dean licked his lips before licking a stripe up the underside of Cas' cock, causing Cas to shiver and press hard against the door.

Dean wrapped his lips around the head of Cas' cock and slowly started to take it deeper into his mouth and throat before pulling off, and pulling a whimper from Cas' lips.

"Tease all you want, Dean. But your reward is my come. How badly do you want it?" Cas asked, his hand stroking Dean's cheek.

Dean's tongue worked its way along the length of Cas' cock as he started to slide his lips back and forth. Dean stole a glance up at Cas, who was watching him intensely. Dean whimpered and grabbed Cas' other hand, putting it on the back of his head.

The hand that Cas had been using to caress Dean's cheek joined the hand entwined in Dean's hair. "So beautiful, Dean. Your lips around my cock." Cas tugged lightly on Dean's hair, causing Dean to moan in pleasure. "You like that, don't you? You like it when I'm a little rough with you?"

Dean looked up and attempted to nod.

Cas pulled back out of Dean's lips and thrust forward, causing Dean to whimper and cry out around his cock. "Can you be quiet and be a good boy for me, while I fuck your face?"

Dean stared up in awe at Cas and nodded.

"Good." Cas continued to thrust into Dean's mouth as Dean's hands explored Cas' hands and arms and legs. "Your mouth is so good. So warm."

Dean moaned around Cas' cock as he started to tear up and choke slightly on Cas' deeper and longer thrusts.

"You ready, Dean?" Cas looked down at Dean, his lust blown blue eyes meeting Dean's green ones.

Dean hummed in confirmation, the vibrations sending Cas over the edge to come down Dean's throat and mouth.

"So good. Feels so..." Cas' head fell back against the door.

Dean did his best to swallow all of the come but was unsuccessful. He let Cas' cock slide out of his mouth before standing up to kiss Cas, sharing the taste between the two men.

Cas pulled out of the kiss. "I'm sorry. I don't know what..."

"You're not apologizing for that." Dean lazily claimed Cas' mouth before continuing. "You said yes. I said yes. We're two consenting adults. And I'll be damned if that doesn't happen again."

"Fair enough. But I should probably let you get back to the Café, and I should probably get back to my crew." Cas stole a quick kiss before fixing his pants back up. He opened the door and peeked outside. No one was in sight, and he took Dean by the hand before leading him back out through the office door.

"Tomorrow is the grand opening." Dean reminded Cas. "I don't know how busy we'll be, but you guys will get a discount if you swing by in gear or show that you're a firefighter. Same goes for the cops and EMTs."

"Are you saying you want me to come by tomorrow, Dean?" Cas raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Dean nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am."

The next day, Charlie and Dean couldn't believe the success they opened to. They had held off on hiring any additional staff, as they were unsure how many people would actually frequent the café. Still, even if it only stuck to the people who ran in to grab a coffee and a danish to go, they would need at least three more people.

A little after the breakfast rush died down, the chime for the front door, which Charlie had set up to play the Imperial March, went off and pulled Dean out of the back. Cas was walking up to the register, a broad smile on his face. "Hello, Dean."

"Hiya, Cas."

"The chime is new." Cas pointed his thumb over his shoulder and at the door.

"Kinda. It was the last thing we wanted to set up, as we didn't want to go crazy with deliveries and dragging things in and out while setting up. Plus, we've been using the back door until this week." Dean stopped and blushed. "I'm talking too much. What can I get for you?"

"Eight black coffees and a dozen danish. You can mix the flavors." Cas smiled. "You promised me the best cup of coffee, so I'm going to put it to the test."

"No, you said that it would be the best by default compared to whatever you serve down at the fire station."

"Oh god, you two are flirting. Don't scare my customers away." Charlie joked as she stepped out of the kitchen with some more items for the case.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Need I remind you of how you were flirting with that one customer so blatantly, it was like watching a rom-com?"

Cas laughed as Charlie made a face and shook her head back and forth. "I take it you two have had a good day so far?"

"Looks like we may actually be a hit," Charlie noted. "We'll have to check the numbers after this week, but then we can figure out how many people we'll actually hire on. I'm thinking two."

"Yeah, either two full-timers or a full-timer and two part-timers. I'd be cool with either." Dean agreed as he worked on the coffees. "Red, pack up a baker's mix of danish for Cas."

"You're not giving stuff away already, are you?" 

Cas shook his head. "No, I did order those. I have a bunch of mouths to feed."

"Sorry, Cas. Wasn't sure how smitten Dean was over here." She quickly packed a box then started putting the coffees into trays for Cas to carry. "You going to be ok with carrying all this?"

"Yep. Stack the coffees and put the danish on top. Engine bays are open, and I can guarantee that the coffees won't make it to the lounge. Except for mine."

"If you say so." The timer on Charlie's apron went off. "I gotta go grab those. You good, Dean?"

Dean turned around with the last coffee and stuck it in the tray. "Go before your bread burns." He chuckled as Charlie dashed back into the kitchen. "It's not actually going to burn. She's far too good for that."

"I don't doubt it." Cas smiled. "How much do I owe you?"

Dean rang up the order and applied the promised discount. As he handed Cas' change back to him, Cas handed him a card. "What's this, Cas?"

"Technically, it's my business card. Why a Fire Lieutenant needs one, I'll never know, but Michael insisted that Inias and I get them." Cas shrugged. "But, look on the back."

Dean flipped over the card, finding Cas' cell and the words "Call or Text Me." He laughed and pulled out his phone, shooting a text off to Cas.

"I realized that I never got your number. And if we're going to do more, which you said you'd like, I need that."

Dean blushed. "Well, why don't you get those back to the station, and we can text during downtimes?"

"Sounds good." Cas picked up his order with ease and headed back to the station.

Throughout the day, Dean and Cas texted back and forth as time permitted. Dean sent pictured of people playing board games and the flour handprint Charlie lovingly put on the front of his shirt in honor of their first day. In return, Cas sent pictures of the crew enjoying the danish and coffees, and a pic of him before laying down in a bunk before taking a quick nap.

The best part of their texting was when Dean asked if Cas had plans for Saturday night.

Dean and Charlie had already agreed that the Café would have limited hours on Sundays, not opening until lunch so they could have a day to sleep in past 4am.

Cas told Dean that Friday was his last day on shift, and Saturday, he'd be off. So Dean took the leap and asked Cas if he'd like to go on an actual date.

When Dean got the text back from Cas - a few hours later because Cas got pulled on a call - Dean nearly squealed with joy, before regaining his dignity. Charlie, who had rushed back to the kitchen after hearing Dean's outburst, got excited and copied the noise she had previously heard.

Saturday evening, Dean drove and picked up Cas before driving to a place Cas recommended called the Roadhouse.

"This looks like my kind of place, Cas," Dean commented as he pulled into a spot. "Good beer and even better burgers, right?"

"I can't pull the wool over your eyes. It's also Saturday night, so live music." Cas slid out of the car, causing Dean to follow suit. They met up at the front door, and Cas offered his hand to Dean, who took it hesitantly. "No one's gonna care?"

"That didn't seem to bother you before." Cas tilted his head.

"Dude. I'm a baker, I don't care about me. I got shit from my own pops. You're one of the Lieutenants of the Fire Department. They can try and make your life a living hell."

Cas smiled. "You're sweet." He gave Dean a peck on the cheek to prove his point. "I grew up here, remember? Everyone knows that gender means nothing to me."

"Well, then." Dean squeezed Cas' hand. "Lead the way."

Cas was able to get them set up at a table far enough away from the band that they could hear each other speak, but still close enough to enjoy the music. The owner, Ellen, made sure they had a somewhat private booth.

"Special treatment, Lieutenant?"

"No." Cas shook his head. "At least I hope not," Cas ordered them both a lager, promising Dean that he wouldn't do any more ordering for him. "If she is, well, I'll give her grief later."

"If you say so, Cas." Dean winked and took a sip of his water while waiting for his beer. "So, you grew up here and never left?"

"Saw no point in leaving. I don't do well in unfamiliar situations."

Dean blanched. "Cas, I am so sorry."

"Stop, Dean. That's not what I mean."

Their beers came, and they placed their orders for dinner before Dean picked the conversation back up. He dropped his voice low and leaned across the table. "So you're telling me that people randomly pin you against the door to the bunks and ask to suck your dick?"

Cas chuckled, a low, warm sound that built a fire in Dean's belly. "Not exactly. That was quite a pleasant surprise and the best way to find out that you were interested as well." Cas took Dean's hand. "It's more of an 'I have a comfort zone, I know what can be pushed and what can't be pushed,' kind of thing." Cas took a drink of his lager and looked at Dean. "So, what brought you and Charlie here?"

"Well. There's the simple version, and there's the full version."

"Go with the full." Cas ran his thumb over Dean's knuckles.

"You said you saw the reviews for our previous café, right?" Dean waited until Cas nodded. "Did you also see that it was robbed and vandalized?" Cas shook his head no in surprise. "Yeah, well. There's no way it was a random person. We know who did it, or who had it done. It was our former business partner, Bela."

"Why would she want to do that? You guys were a thriving business? Why do something to harm it?”

"To buy us out," Dean explained. "She didn't like the fact that we didn't want to sell. Charlie and I met Bela in Pastry School. We want to bake until we can't anymore. Bela ran the money." Dean took a drink of his beer and continued. "There were a lot of investors who wanted to buy us. Incorporate us, expand us. That was never what Charlie and I wanted.

"The cops said that the alarm was never set. Hence why the smash and grab was so easy. The person who closed that night was Bela's boyfriend at the time. The cops said it was accidental, we tried to point out the obvious." Dean sighed. "Bela offered to buy out our thirds. Nowhere near what they were worth, but she knew we were done."

"So, she was sneaky and conniving?"

"Worse. With the money that we had, we went to get another loan to open another bakery. Showed off our tried and true proven business model." Dean ran his hand through his hair. "My - our - brother, is a lawyer. I had him do some digging. She found a completely legal mumbo jumbo jargon-filled way to keep us from operating within 150 miles of our original location." Dean looked at Cas, expecting to find pity, but only finding empathy and encouragement.

"So, this is 150 miles away?"

"Try more like 1000 miles away. We wanted to cross our I's and dot our T's." Dean smirked. "And Sam was able to work his magic into our paperwork too. Used Bela's own trick against her. She can't expand anywhere within a 750-mile radius of us. So she can't touch a good chunk of the Midwest or almost any of the Eastern Seaboard."

"Holy shit."

Dean nodded. "Holy shit."

"So, another question," Cas asked after their food was dropped off. "Charlie. Sister or no?"

"You heard that slip?" Dean snapped his fingers. "Damn. For all intents and purposes: Charlie is my sister, and she's Sam's sister. Our parents never officially adopted her, though they wanted to. We say she's adopted. Her parents died in a car crash when we were in HS. She was our best friend, parents took her in, no questions asked."

"Sounds like a sister to me."

Dean smiled, and the conversation continued freely. The guys asked questions to learn more about each other while taking small breaks to enjoy the music playing or to savor their food. Before long, the music stopped, the restaurant grew quieter, and Ellen came over to pay their tab and kick them out.

"Guess I need to take you home, huh Cas?" Dean asked as they walked back to his car.

"Well, we can't stay here." Cas waited as Dean opened the passenger side door for him. "You could always join me at my place for a little bit if you're not ready for the night to end."

Dean closed the door and headed over to the driver's side, getting in and continuing the conversation. "Well, I would say take me to dinner first, but you did."

The drive was much too long and all too short. Cas looked over at Dean, smiling softly. "The invite is there, and it is without expectation, Dean."

Dean placed the car into park and got out, waiting for Cas and following him up to the house. At the top of the stairs, Cas pulled Dean in for a brief kiss before unlocking the door and opening it, and welcoming Dean inside.

"Kick off your shoes, and relax, Dean. There's no need for you to be nervous." Cas took Dean's hand and gently squeezed as he guided him into the home. "Would you like a tour?"

"Last time you asked me those words, you got a blowjob. Are you going for a second one?"

Cas turned and faced Dean, pressing their chests together. He leaned in and spoke quietly against Dean's ear. "Next time we do something intimate like that, we're doing it correctly. I will take you apart piece by piece until you are sobbing and begging for release."

Dean went a little weak in the knees and found his arms wrapped around Cas' neck. "Christ, Cas. Warn a guy."

"I do believe I just did." Cas raised his eyebrow and beckoned for Dean to follow him.

Dean let go of Cas and whimpered, following closely behind him.

As Cas led Dean through the few rooms, Dean took an extra look around, appearing as though he were searching for something. Before opening the bedroom, Cas stopped and hooked a finger under Dean's chin. "So, what were you looking for? Expecting a sex dungeon or something?"

"Well, considering I've figured out you like to be in charge, I wouldn't put it past you. But no. I was just admiring your place."

"Mhmm." Cas' hand slid off the handle to the bedroom. "I only allow good boys into my bedroom. So I'll ask you again. What were you looking for?"

Dean blushed bright red. "You're going to laugh."

"Doubtful. Try me, Dean." Cas crossed his arms, awaiting the answer.

"I was looking for your Firefighter suit," Dean replied quietly.

"For my gear?" Cas tilted his head. "Does someone like uniforms?"

Dean turned bright red. "A little bit. Not going to lie. When you showed up that first day when we didn't hear the alarm go off, and you took your helmet and mask off? I almost blew a load in my pants there."

"So when you and I were in the dorms." Cas pulled on the belt loops of Dean's jeans, pulling him in closer. "And I was wearing my loadout pants. What were you thinking?"

"If we had more time, I would have let you do anything you wanted to me." Dean bit the bottom of his lips. "I grabbed your legs so I could feel the material, and it just..." Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm surprised I didn't come in my pants from the way you took control and fucked my face. That was amazing."

"Well, I need to remember that." Cas pulled Dean in for another lazy, messy kiss. "Now, I don't have pants here, but I do have something here that'll help." Cas' hand found and squeezed Dean's ass. "Do you know what present means?"

Dean nodded eagerly. "What is your present position?" 

"On the bed, naked, kneeling, facing the headboard. You may not move." Cas' hand ran through Dean's hair. "Do you have a word, or do you use colors?"

"Colors. Red for a complete stop. Yellow, for I need a second. Green for I'm one-hundred percent fine."

"Very good." Cas opened the door to his bedroom. "Go present."

"Yes..." Dean paused. "What do I call you?"

"Master.”

"Yes, Master." Dean nodded before heading towards the bed and stripping out of most of his clothes. He found a chair to lay them on before climbing up onto the bed and assuming the requested position from Cas.

Dean waited patiently, his hands folded on his lap while he waited for Cas to join him in the bedroom. It had been a long time since he had done this, had done this, but with Cas, it was coming back to him like second nature. He heard the door crack open but refused to turn his head.

"I thought I said naked, boy?" Cas growled, a threat of punishment teetering on the edge of his voice.

"You did, master. I had a surprise for you, though I forgot to mention before you sent me in." Dean continued to face forward as he felt one of Cas' hands cup an ass cheek before moving to his hip and playing with the ruffles on his panties.

"Does my boy like panties?" The edge from Cas' voice gone, replaced by intrigue.

"Yes, Master." Dean nodded. "I wear them frequently. I have lots of colors and fabrics."

Dean heard a groan come from Cas. "You're going to be the death of me."

"I have pink satin, white lace, I even have black leather for special occasions."

A sharp tug on Dean's hair pulled him back slightly. "Is my good boy being bratty?" 

"I was Master, a little. I'm sorry."

Cas pushed Dean back to his knees and continued pushing him forward until he was on his hands. "That's two times you've disobeyed me." Cas rubbed his hand on Dean's ass. "I think someone is due some punishment for disobeying me. Can you handle being spanked?"

"Yes, Master," Dean responded excitedly, although he tried to swallow the excitement down. "Do you want me to count?"

"Yes." Cas slowly slid Dean's panties down. "Since this is our first time, I'm feeling lenient. Twenty in total. Don't miscount."

Each one of Cas' blows - ten on each cheek - each increasing in strength and velocity were counted correctly by Dean. Cas had taken time to rub in the warmth and rub in the pain between each slap. And because of that, Dean's ass was a pleasant pink color, and his cock was hard and throbbing.

"What do you say when your punishment is done, Boy?"

Dean continued to fight the urge to look back at Cas. "Thank you, Master."

"You are such a good boy." Cas placed a kiss on Dean's ass. "Good boys deserve to be rewarded, yes?"

Dean nodded, then responded. "Yes, if Master believes so."

"I'll be honest, boy. I didn't think you would be up for something like this so soon, so I didn't plan a full scene out for you." Dean felt Cas climb up on the bed behind him, still fully clothed, and wearing a jacket? Cas pulled Dean into his lap, holding him tightly across the chest with one arm and using his other arm to reach around and wrap his hand around Dean's cock. "Feels like you enjoyed the spanking, though, didn't you?"

"Yes." Dean whimpered as Cas started stroking his cock.

"Yes, what?"

Dean's head rolled back and rested on Cas' shoulder. "Yes, Master." He pressed against Cas' other arm, the pleasure from Cas' hand around his cock, causing him to squirm and spasm.

"Tell me when you're close to coming, boy." Cas nibbled on Dean's ear. "Your orgasm is mine, and you can't have it until I tell you."

Dean shuddered at Cas' proclamation, the heat in his belly pooling faster. He pushed back into Cas, his hips trying to thrust faster.

"No, boy." Cas let go of Dean's cock. "You're getting close."

"I'm not. I'm not. Please, Master." Dean begged. "Please."

Cas wrapped his hand back around Dean's cock. "Focus. Tell me when you're close."

Dean nodded into Cas' neck, his body still squirming and writhing against Cas' chest. As he felt his climax build, he called out. "I'm gonna come. Master. Gonna."

"Good boy." Cas quickly stopped and squeezed the base of Dean's cock. "You're so beautiful like this." Cas tilted his head to place his lips against Dean's ear. "I promised I was going to take you apart."

Dean mewled as Cas helped to lay him down on the bed. He was finally able to see what Cas had gone off to do while he waited. Cas was wearing a dark pair of slacks, an official polo shirt from the fire station, and a turnout jacket. "Oh, fuck, Cas." Dean shook his head. "I mean, Master."

Cas laughed, dark and breathy. "Forgiven, boy. It's interesting to see what this does to you."

"A lot of things. You could say I'm burning with desire right now, Master.'

"I will gag you." Cas threatened.

"And step away from this hunk of burning love?" Dean provoked.

Cas pulled a condom out of his pocket before undoing his pants. "Keep it up, Boy. I'm not above going back to punishment."

"Sorry Master, I can't resist a few puns." Dean bit his lip as he watched Cas undo his pants. "What are you doing, Master?"

"Me?" Cas pulled his cock out and ripped open the condom wrapper. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Dean licked his lips and watched as Cas rolled the condom on. "That's a really pretty present."

"You and your puns." Cas pulled Dean down closer and lined up his cock. "It's such a shame I can't just push right in." He pulled out a small bottle of lube from and poured a liberal amount on his cock and a significant amount on Dean's asshole. "Remember your colors."

"Green, just go slow."

Cas pressed in slowly as Dean requested, a soft moan escaping from Dean's lips as he slid in. "Tell me if it's too much." Dean shook his head, and Cas pressed in more, Dean trembling underneath him.

Once Cas had slid inside him, bottoming out, Dean took a moment to adjust to the feeling, his legs wrapping around Cas' waist, but inside of the jacket. "This is interesting." Dean chuckled. 

"Want me to lose the jacket?" Cas started to push himself up when Dean grabbed him and held him down.

"No." Dean shook his head. "I want you to keep your promise and take me apart. Fuck me silly. Make it so I can't walk straight." Dean grabbed Cas' chin. "That's what I want, Master."

Cas' eyes went dark again as he snatched Dean's hand and pinned it down over his head. He grabbed Dean's other arm and pinned down by Dean's side as he started sliding his cock out before thrusting it back in.

Dean cried out in pleasure, his cock feeling the warm friction from being pinned between his and Cas' body as Cas thrust in deeper. He moved in rhythm with Cas, as best he could pinned down, his cock weeping, begging for the release Cas had been keeping from him.

Cas let go of Dean's arms and pushed himself back up to his knees, grabbing Dean's hips and causing Dean to cry out from lack of contact on cock. "Cas, Master. Please." He sobbed. Cas lifted Dean's hips and started thrusting upwards, finding Dean's spot. Dean gripped into the sheets and pillows, crying out and trembling.

"You will come on my cock, or you will not come at all." Cas threatened.

Dean moaned and squirmed as Cas' attentions continued. He found himself closer and closer when Cas' fingers digging into his hips pushed him over the edge. Cas pushed himself a few more times before coming as well and collapsing on top of Dean.

"Fucking hell, Cas." Dean rested his head against Cas' shoulder as Cas slipped out of him. "You... I..." He nuzzled into his neck. "No words."

"I need you to use them." Cas kissed Dean on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Real good." Dean frowned when he realized Cas was getting up. "Where are you going?"

Cas pointed at himself. "To shed this, and get a washcloth to clean you off." Cas tilted his head and offered a warm smile. "You want a drink?"

"Uh, water?" Dean asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"I'll be right back."

Dean laid down and watch as Cas stepped out of the room. He took a moment to look around the room as his body cooled off, and his muscles relaxed. He chuckled to himself as he realized he could be in pretty much any generic bedroom anywhere. There were no signs this was Cas' room, nor did it seem like it was lived in at all.

"What's so funny, Dean?"

"Your room, it's not very... you."

Cas chuckled as he sat next to Dean and wiped the come off his chest and belly. "That's cause this is the guest room." He offered the cup of water to Dean. "Once you can walk, we're going to my room."

"What?" Dean asked as he sat up and took the cup.

"I was being practical, and didn't want to make either of us sleep in a wet spot?"

Dean let his forehead fall to Cas' shoulder, laughing, "I'm keeping you. Weird things and all."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
